


Wahnsinn ohne Tod

by Azamir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Demons, Fantasy, Gen, Gore, Madness, Murder, Wahnsinn
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamir/pseuds/Azamir
Summary: Wandern, suchen, fliehen, entkommen?Ein Dämon, auf der Jagd. Ein Mensch, getrieben. Gemeinsam, jagend.





	

Wahnsinn ohne Tod

 

Es war dunkel. Die schmale Gasse, die vom Hafen wegführte war in tiefste Dunkelheit getaucht. Der Vollmond wurde von schweren Wolken verdeckt, doch noch goss sich der Regen nicht aus ihnen hernieder. Es schien fast, als wolle er warten. Auf ein Opfer...

Ein Mann rannte. Rannte um sein Leben. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon vor IHM floh. ES verfolgte ihn sein langem, seit er sich erinnern konnte war er auf der Flucht. Er wusste nicht, ob er einmal ein Leben geführt hatte, das nicht nur aus Fliehen bestanden hatte. Das einzige, woran er sich erinnern konnte war die Flucht. Und der Grund für die Flucht. An jenem weit entfernten Tag... Jener Tag, den er nie würde vergessen können...

 

Damals war er über einen dunklen Weg gegangen, ein Damm war es gewesen. Er wusste nicht, warum er dort gewesen war, all das hatte er vergessen. Zielstrebig war er gegangen, wollte dem aufkommenden Sturm entkommen. Auf einmal hatte ein greller Blitz die Umgebung in schreckliches, weißes, tödlich funkelndes und unerträglich gleißendes Licht getaucht. Dann brach der Sturm mit einer Gewalt los, die in Himmel und Hölle nie erreicht waren. Und ES kam mit dem Sturm. Denn auf einmal hörte er Hufe klappern, und als er sich umsah fiel ihm ein weißes Pferd auf. Es kam mit übernatürlicher Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu, es schien nicht einmal wirklich den Boden zu berühren, nur die Hufschläge zeugten davon, dass es das wohl doch tun musste. Und die Augen, die auf ihn herniederstarrten, waren von einem glühenden Rot. Doch noch schrecklicher als jenes abnormale Tier war sein Reiter. In einen wallenden, unnatürlich hell schimmernden Mantel gehüllt war er das erste, das genau erkennbar war seine Augen. Glühende gelbe Augen. In ihnen war eine dämonische Finsternis zuhause, die einem die Luft abschnürte, wenn man sie einmal zu Gesicht bekam. Als er in diese Augen blickte und ES den Blick erwiderte ergriff eine namenlose Panik von ihm Besitz. Ohne Vorwarnung donnerte eine Stimme in seinem Bewusstsein. "Erst fang ich dich, dann fress ich dich, dann schmeiß ich dich zum Fenster raus!" In jenem Moment brannte sich der Blick der gelben Dämonenaugen in seine Seele, verzehrte seine Gedanken, massakrierte seine Gefühle und ließen ihn als Wrack zurück.

 

Er wusste nicht, ob seit damals ein Tag, ein Monat, ein Jahr oder ein Jahrhundert vergangen war. Er rannte noch immer. Wie er damals gerannt war, ohne zu sehen wohin, immer nur weg von diesem Monster. Er hatte immer nur für kurze Zeit Rast gemacht. Um zu schlafen. Zu Essen. Das Essen hatte er gestohlen, oder, wenn er in freier Wildbahn unterwegs war, gefunden. Wurzeln, Beeren. Es hielt ihn am Leben, damit er weiter fliehen konnte. In der Hoffnung, eines Tages zu entkommen. Doch noch war es nicht so weit. Der Dämon hatte seinen Geist und seine Seele immer noch in seinen schwarzen Klauen, und jede Nacht, wenn er schlief ließ ES ihn spüren, dass ES Macht über ihn hatte. Jede Nacht suchten ihn die Träume heim die er nicht vergessen konnte, die seinen Geist in den Wahnsinn trieben und jeden Funken Verstand auslöschten. Und nun, da er wieder den ganzen Tag gerannt war spürte er, wie seine Beine immer schwächer wurden, nicht mehr bereit waren das Gewicht seines Körpers zu tragen. Und wie um seine erneute Niederlage zu bestätigen begann der Regen auf die Erde zu stürzen, innerhalb weniger Augenblicke was die ganze Welt von Wasser umhüllt, und seine Kleider durchnässt, sodass die Kälte in seine Glieder kroch und ihn immer müder werden ließ. Und nach kurzer Zeit, die sich in seinen wirren Gedanken zu Äonen dehnte gaben seine Beine auf, die Erschöpfung übermannte ihn und ließ ihn in den Schlaf gleiten, der für ihn aber keine Erlösung oder Sicherheit oder Ruhe brachte... Nein... Der Schlaf war nur ein weiterer Untergebener des Dämons, ein Foltermeister mit dem Auftrag seinen kläglichen Rest von Verstand endgültig zu vernichten und ihn in den unvermeidlichen Wahnsinn zu treiben...

 

Wieder rannte er. Diesmal durch ein Labyrinth. Schwarze, meterhohe Mauern erhoben sich rechts und links von ihm. Wieder kam er an eine Gabelung. Rechts? Links? Geradeaus? Alle Gänge sahen gleich aus. Wohin? Warum rannte er überhaupt? Kurz drehte er sich um, wollte sehen, wovor er überhaupt davonrannte. Und blickte in zwei gelb glühende Augen. Ein Schrei hallte durch die Gänge des Labyrinths. ES hatte ihn wieder gefunden. ES würde ihn IMMER finden. Am Tag. In der Nacht. In der Morgen- und der Abenddämmerung. Und im Schlaf. Er wusste nicht, ob er wach war oder schlief, in einem nie endenden Alptraum gefangen war oder ob all das noch Realität war. Realität? Gab es so etwas überhaupt? Oder Träume? Nein, für ihn nicht mehr. Für ihn gab es nur noch die Flucht. Die Flucht vor jenem DING, das nicht daran dachte sich in das System von Wahrheit und Lügen einzuordnen. ES stand ÜBER der Realität, war zu real und allgegenwärtig, um in dieses System eingeordnet zu werden, zu unwirklich um natürlich zu sein. Denn ES hatte schon lange Besitz von seinem Geist ergriffen. Und nun, in diesem Labyrinth der schwarzen Gänge hörte er wieder die Stimme, die ihn leise verhöhnte. "Erst fang ich dich, dann fress ich dich, dann schmeiß ich dich zum Fenster raus!" Wieder rannte er kopflos weiter, schenkte seinem Weg und seiner Umgebung keinen Blick, denn ein einziges Zögern und ES hätte sein leises Versprechen eingelöst...

 

Ein alter Mann hockte babbelnd in einer Ecke der Straße, zwischen dem Müll, der in diesem Viertel der Stadt allgegenwärtig war. Niemand kannte ihn, er saß nur dort, in seinen letzten Fetzen, die kaum mehr als Kleidung zu bezeichnen waren. Er starrte vor Dreck, und noch nie hatte jemand gesehen, ob er jemals etwas gegessen hatte. Nicht dass es jemanden interessieren würde. Nur ein weiterer Penner auf den dreckigen Straßen der Hafenstadt. Niemand bemerkte ihn, und wenn doch, so wandten sie schnell die Blicke ab. Bis an diesem tag plötzlich...

 

Schon seit langem hatte er keine Kraft mehr zum Fliehen. Er war zusammengebrochen, hatte sich seinem Schicksal ergeben, doch ES hatte ihn nicht gefangen und gefressen. Oh, nein. Es hatte seinen GEIST gefressen, seine Gedanken verzehrt, seine Seele in Stücke gerissen und genüsslichst verspeist. Und ES hatte ihn gerne dabei zusehen lassen. Und nun, da der Wahnsinn das einzig Konstante in seinem "Leben" war, da begann auf einmal eine zweite Konstante in sein Wesen einzudringen. Es war HASS! Doch irgendwie war es nicht SEIN Hass. Er war zu geordnet, um on ihm zu stammen. Zu fokussiert. Und eines Tages, als der Wahnsinn ihm für kurze Zeit einen unverschleierten Gedanken zustand erkannte er wessen Empfindung es war. Sie gehörte IHM. ES hatte sich in seinem Körper breitgemacht, und die eigenen Empfindungen mitgebracht. Aber warum? Wen hasste ES? Und noch während er diese Frage stellte materialisierten sich Bilder vor seinen Augen.

 

Ein kleines Kind stand auf einer Wiese. In der Ferne sah man andere Kinder, die über den Rasen tollten. Als der kleine Junge im Vordergrund auf die Anderen zuging, begannen die zu zischen und riefen ihm zu, dass er verschwinden sollte. Eine schrie ihn plötzlich an und nannte ihn ein Monster. Daraufhin brach der kleine in Tränen aus und rannte weg.

Einige Jahre später, aus dem Kind war ein junger Mann geworden. Auf dem Dorfplatz wurde eifrig diskutiert, ein Mädchen war grausam ermordet worden. Auf einmal schrie ein älterer Mann, der Vater des Mädchens, dass nur ein Monster eine solche Tat fertigbringen könnte. Dabei starrte er wütend in Richtung des jungen Manns, der offensichtlich violette Augen hatte. Der wich entsetzt zurück. Doch nun schien das Dorf diese Erklärung plötzlich für die Beste zu halten, und es nahm sein Zurückweichen als Schuldeingeständnis. Der Junge wandte sich um und begann zu laufen, während aus seinen violetten Augen ohne Unterlass Tränen flossen. Nun waren auch seine Gedanken zu hören: "Was habe ich euch jemals getan, dass ihr mich alles so hassen müsst? Bin ich wirklich solch ein Monster? Verdiene ich es nicht zu Leben? Sagt mir doch, was habe ich getan!!!"

Wieder einige Jahre später. Der junge Mann war nun wieder älter geworden, er war nun Anfang zwanzig. Er stand an einer Brücke, die unter ihm zwanzig Meter in die Tiefe führte. Er sah kurz auf seine linke Hand. Am Handgelenk waren einige weiße Striche zu sehen, kleine Narben. Er sah wieder auf den Abgrund vor sich. Dann sprang er. Doch noch bevor er den Boden erreicht, wuchs auf einmal eine neue Empfindung in ihm. Seine Augen färbten sich plötzlich gelb. Die violette Färbung der Iriden blieb, doch der Augapfel nahm ein glühendes Gelb an. Aus dem Rücken des Mannes wuchsen plötzlich schwarze Flügel. Seine Gedanken schrieen seinen Hass auf die Menschheit in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Und als er sanft auf dem Boden ankam, war seine ganze Gestalt verändert. Ja, er war ein Monster, aber er war besser als die Menschen, diese schwachen Geschöpfe! Um das zu beweisen, begann er damit, alle Menschen, die seinen Weg kreuzten langsam und qualvoll zu töten. Wenn er seinem Hass freien Lauf ließ, fühlte er sich nach jedem Mord befreit, ER war stärker als diese Schwächlinge. Und so mordete er über Jahre und Jahrzehnte...

 

Und jetzt, jetzt hatte er diesen Körper gefunden, denn sein eigener hatte ihn vor langer Zeit im Stich gelassen, also hatte er sich einen neuen suchen müssen... seine Beute war widerspenstig gewesen, doch letzten Endes hatte er gesiegt... erhatte sich an der Seele dieses schwachen Menschen gütlich getan, und nun konnte er seinem Hass wieder freien lauf lassen. Er ließ ihn fließen, durch den vom Wahnsinn zerfressenen Geist seines "Behälters". Doch auf einmal wurde seine Hass aufgehalten, durch eine Barriere von Hass. Der Mensch, den er sich untertan gemacht hatte, verspürte Hass? NEIN!!! Das durfte nicht sein!!! Der Hass gehörte allein ihm, niemand durfte ihn ihm wegnehmen, er war doch das letzte was ihm noch geblieben war! Doch die hasserfüllte Stimme des anderen Geistes flüsterte ihm leise zu: "Verbinde deinen Hass mit meinem, und wir werden gemeinsam all jene auslöschen, die dich verraten und mich verlassen haben. Gemeinsam werden wir sie alle vernichten!"

Der Dämon und der Mensch kamen sich überein. Sie verbanden ihren Hass, und gemeinsam zogen sie weiter.

 

Sie waren umgeben von Menschen. Umgeben von Feinden. Dutzende, Hunderte, Tausende. Sie mähen sie mit der Klinge ihres Hasses um wie die Sichel den Weizen. Kein einziger Gegner kann sie treffen, alle sterben und verbluten vor ihrem Hass.

Sie waten im Blut ihrer Feinde. Sie sind geschaffen zum Töten, Töten, TÖTEN!!!

Mit jedem Treffer wird der Hass größer, die Mordlust hat sie in ihrem Bann. Sie schleudern ihren Hass gegen alles, was lebt, atmet, und Angst zeigt. Sie nähren sich am Blut ihrer Opfer, verschlingen die Seelen der Getöteten, bis keiner mehr übrig ist. Der Regen fällt auf die Welt, ein Sturm wütet über dem Kopf des Körpers, der den Hass von zwei Wesen in sich vereint.

Sie stehen alleine da, doch ihr Hass ist ins unermessliche gestiegen. Die Mordlust hat sie zu fest in ihrem Griff. Sie betrachten die blutigen Hände mit den langen Nägeln, von denen Blut tropft. Dann reißen sie sich das eigene Herz heraus.

 

Zwei Wesen fühlen, wie ihr gemeinsames Blut zu Boden tropft. Und wie sie sterben. STERBEN!!! Endlich, nach so langer Zeit des Wahnsinns und Hasses erfüllt sich der tiefste und mächtigste Wunsch des Dämons und des Menschen. Nie mehr Leiden. Nie mehr Verrat. Nie mehr Einsamkeit. Die Tür ins Nichts öffnet sich vor ihnen, und sie durchschreiten sie willig.

**Author's Note:**

> Die Gesichte ist sehr alt, stammt in der ersten Version von 2003 oder 2004. Re-post, da ich alle meine Geschichten von Animexx lösche.


End file.
